Onsen Escapade
by ikuikumaki
Summary: Hijikata and Okita are on a Hot Spring. A simple trip yet each person they meet there thought they're in a honeymoon... which might actually happened in the near future after all. A challenged Okita was never good news to Hijikata or was he? HIJIOKI, and GinKamui on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: HIJIKATA, GOING IN AN ONSEN WITH ANOTHER PERSON WOULD ALWAYS LOOK LIKE THE BOTH OF YOU ARE IN A HONEYMOON EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALTHOUGH I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS SORACHI-SENSEI, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

One autumn night at the Shinsengumi Headquarters...

"Everybody, listen up! I have here a 3-days and 2-nights All-Expense-Paid pass at a famous Onsen in Kyoto for two. Since I don't know what to do with it, I've decided to just give it as prizes for this small tournament I thought of." Kondou, the Shinsengumi Commander, announced in front of all the Shinsengumi members

"What kind of tournament, Kondou-san? Is it a death match with lots of bloods and cries of agony?" Okita, who was seated beside Kondou's left, asked in his usual monosyllabic tone of speaking. "And where did you get those passes anyways?"

"No, Sougo, nothing of those sorts. It will be a plain peaceful tournament as easy as breathing. As for these passes..." Kondou answered then pause for a few seconds as if contemplating whether to answer Sougo's remaining question. His furrowed brows gives ideas to the squad that he's having a hard time thinking of a good answer... or lie. "...nevermind it. What's important is two among the squad will enjoy all the goods included in the itinerary, right?"

"Maybe Commander got those for him and Otae-san but knowing Otae-san, she probably harshly rejected Commander." One brave (or stupid) member commented in a low voice but the whole room heard it.

"YAMAZAKI! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED ALREADY!" Kondou shouted which only made all of them assumed that Yamazaki, who was now complaining of how the commander is being unfair, hit a nerve. "Ehem, going back... It will be a thumb-wrestling tournament! You will be divided into two groups: group A & group B. All of you has to draw a paper from this transparent bowl to know which group you will be designated. The champion of each group will be the two lucky guys who will win the passes. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" Eveyone shouted, getting enthusiastic about this whole fiasco. Well, who wouldn't want a 3 days off especially in an all-expense-paid trip?

"Good. So, who among you have questions?"

"Can I asked to be disqualified as well?" Hijikata, seating beside Kondou's right, asked in an irritated tone. A lit cigarette hanging between his lips. "I have no time for this..."

"Yeah. You should withdraw now, Hijikata-san, since I'm sure no one would want to spend three days off with a boring person like you." An insensitive Okita added.

"Who are you calling boring, you bastard?!" Hijikata snapped. "And it's not like I'll enjoy a three days off with any of you! Especially you, Prince of Planet Sadist!"

"Oh?" A challenged smirk appear on Okita's face which sends shiver down each members' spine. "Let's see..."

"What do you mean 'let's see'?" Hijikata spit, his eyes turns into slits. "It's as if you're sure you'll win..."

"As if? No... I. Will. Win."

"You brat... Tch."

"Enough of that, you two. Now, go pass this bowl after you draw and DON'T OPEN it until I told you to do so. Alright?"

"HAI!"

Hijikata and Okita ended up in different groups. Of course, Okita won like what he said. As for Hijikata, for some unknown known reasons, all his opponents withdraw from the tournament when it came to the point that they'll face him. 'What's the point of playing until now if they'll just end up giving up when they know I'm their next opponent. They should all just commit seppuku, those useless shits. Tch.', he thought. What he did not know was each of his opponent received a devilish warning from Okita just by looking at them with those piercing amber orbs with a promise of torture if they didn't withdraw and let Hijikata win. The Shinsengumi Captain knows that Hijikata will win but it's still better to make sure because Mayo-Otaku is being stubborn as usual.

"Congratulations Toushi and Sougo!" Kondo excitedly said as he handed them their passes. "The itineraries are in there as well so you two should check it out before going to bed. The two of you should pack your things so dismissed!"

"Tch. Why do I have to spend this trip with you?! This sucks!" Hijikata spit out in annoyance. He was on his way towards his quarter while Okita calmly following behind him.

"What are you so pissed about, Hijikata-san? If it'll make you feel better, I promise I won't PURPOSELY pull off antics that will harm you, okay?" Okita compromised monotonously, making it hard to say if he's convincing enough or not.

"Shut up. Oyasumi!" As soon as he reached his quarter, he went in without even sparing a glimpse at Okita. Locking the sliding door just to make sure the younger male can't enter if he plans to.

"I promise you, Hijikata-san... You'll enjoy this trip with me." Okita announced monotonously again which made him sound so undetermined. But his lopsided smile says otherwise. 'You challenged me, Hijikata... I'll show you how enjoyable it is to be with me you'll get addicted... Onsen, huh? I guess it's alright to show some skin..."

**SEXY OKITA: ACTIVATED! :D HIJIKATA-SAN, YOU ARE IN FOR MANY SURPRISES. KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU~**

**...so, did you guys like it? REVIEW IF YOU MAY. :3**

**This will be purely HijiOki, btw. Because ONLY HIJIOKI works for me, not the other way around. I wrote this fic because I got really pissed off 'cause there's not enough stories about these two bastards, agree? So here is a plotless(for now!) HijiOki fic which Idk how many chapters will have but I know I have to start somewhere *dreamy*... Anw, the updates might come slow (I'll try to update every Sunday) since I don't know where this plot is going (after a few chapters I've already thought of) so if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them thru review. If I seem to like the suggestion and it brings spark in my yaoi-filled mind, I'll put it in the story. Enough said, SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE. (Let's hope it's soon too.)**

**PS: Title might be change later on. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makicchi: Hi minna-san~ Yeah, I've updated late. Sorry... But not to worry, 'cause now I present you the first chapter of Onsen Escapade. Thanks for those who reviewed the prologue, those who put this story on favorites, for those who follows, and for those who just read it. Anw, I found a new reason for writing this fic: **_**to turn all of you into HijiOki fangirls! **_**-smiles- **

**Warnings: Unbeta-ed -sniffs- I need beta reader.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN HIJIOKI NOR GINTAMA. JUST PLOT.**

CHAPTER I: HIJIKATA, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU'LL DROOL IF YOU ARE TRAVELING WITH SOMEONE AS SEXY AS OKITA (PART 1)

Kondou and Hijikata are already in front of the entrance of the Shinsengumi HQ as the taxi the Commander ordered arrived. The older guy have this happy grin on his face as he talk about reminders and places to visit in Kyoto to Hijikata who was scowling as usual while a lit cigarette dangling on his mouth.

"Where's Sougo by the way? The taxi's already here." Kondou asked aloud that Hijikata didn't even bother answering and focus his attention on putting his luggage on the compartment of the taxi. "Oy Toushi, go check on your partner or you'll be late for the Shinkanzen-Oh nevermind, he's here..."

"Goodmorning, Kondou-san." Okita announced his presence by greeting Kondou, a luggage bag hanging from his right shoulder.

Hijikata deciced to just ignore the younger male even as he heard Okita's approaching footsteps towards him. But when the light-haired boy puts his own luggage bag beside Hijikata's, a pleasant zesty scent reaches the Vice Commander's nose which is obviously coming from Okita.

"Goodmorning Hijikata-san." Okita greeted him, with tone softer than his usual monotone voice which made Hijikata snapped his head to look at him.

Did Okita just spoke to him softly like that? Did he just greet Hijikata at all? Hijikata had this disbelieving expression on his face which slowly turns into something akin to being star(love)struck when Okita's appearance invaded his eyesight. His half-way burnt cigarette falling from his lips to the ground which he didn't even noticed. Okita was wearing a wide-collared cashmere longsleeves sweater that would probably reveal an expanse of his milky white skin from neck to collarbone to shoulders if not for the brown thick muffler around his neck, a brown pants, and a slip on cream-colored shoes. It was so casual yet it looks so damn good on him. Maybe it's the fact that Hijikata had never seen Sougo wore casual clothes before that makes him so... so... unlike-Sougo at all. It's somewhat pleasant on his eyes if he'll be honest with himself.

"Toushi?" Kondou inquire when he noticed that the Demonic Vice Commander was just standing on his ground, eyes fixated on the figure of Sougo who was looking back at him with an unidentified gleam in his amber eyes.

"You like what you're seeing, Hijikata-san? I bet you do..." Okita exclaimed as he extended both his arms to hold onto the lapel of Hijikata's navy blue coat as if to shorten the distance between him and the older man. The sharp intake of breath Hijikata took didn't go unnotice by him (as well as Kondou who was now just watching them with a shock expression) when he pull down the taller man to his eye-level. And then he added up in a sinfully sexy voice, "You're drooling after all."

Hijikata snapped back to reality with that statement and subconsciously pull away from Okita to panically wipe the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand-"W-what the fu-"-only to find no drool at all. Then he heard Okita chuckled... "You piece of shit!"

"You should have seen the look on your face! It's priceless!" Okita teased with a smug look on his face. "I didn't know I have that effect on you, Hijikata-san. I suddenly felt that my chastity will be in danger during the whole duration of this vacation."

"C-chastity?! Just what are you implying? That _I _might take your chastity or what's left of it?!" Hijikata retorted with a flushed face.

"You sound so defensive, Hijikata-san. You make it sound like you really had plans to do so after all."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS AT ALL!"

"Err, Toushi... Sougo... You might want to get in the taxi now and stop arguing about taking each other's chastity." Kondou interrupted the two with a disturbed expression. Sougo's accussations to Toushi is kind of making sense because he have also seen the look on Hijikata's face when he was staring at Sougo a little while ago. 'Kami-sama, please guide these two...'

Hijikata turned his back to Okita with a huff then walks towards the taxi and get inside. Okita did the same but from the other door of the taxi, rolling down the window for Kondou to see them inside. The taxi driver greeted them politely.

"We're leaving now, Kondou-san." Sougo bid farewell to the Commander.

"Yes. Yes. Take care, enjoy and _please_ don't bring chaos to Kyoto." Kondou reminded while waving at the two, he nodded at Hijikata who nodded back at him despite the obvious irritation in his face.

Okita slowly rolled up his window as the taxi started to moved away, Kondou's waving form and the Shinsengumi HQ slowly drifted from their sight.

* * *

It took more or less 20 minutes for their taxi to arrived at the train station. The whole drive almost become peaceful for Hijikata, since Okita remained quiet the whole time just listening to his Ipod and didn't even do anything that might 'cause him headache so early in the trip, if not for the taxi driver(who he just noticed to be Hasegawa half-way through the station) saying something ridiculous that made his irritation hikes up tenfold. 'I have to congratulate you for having such a gorgeous spouse, you two made a wonderful couple. Ahn~ I just remembered my honeymoon trip with my ex-wife. You should savour it because it will be forever part of your marriage life and looking back at it after years of being together would brought back butterflies in your stomach.'

What The Fuck... was he talking about? What gives him such idea that he and Sougo are... are... are... m-marri... and on a h-honeymoo... Dare he finished those sentences!

(Well Hijikata didn't know that before picking them up, Hasegawa was briefed by his superior to congratulate a newly wed who he will be taking to the train station. Apparently, it was part of Kondou's itinerary to be greeted and congratulated if ever Otae-san agreed on going to thr hotspring with him. Hasegawa, of course, didn't know any of that and just do his job. To greet the couple, the newly wed who he supposed to be Hijikata and Okita.)

Hijikata was dumbfounded for who knows how long until the taxi was already no where in sight.

"Hijikata-san?"

"..."

"HIJIKATA-SAN?!"

Suddenly, Hijikata found Okita standing on his tiptoes and his breath on his ear. "W-what?"

"You've been spacing out so I decided to bring you back to earth. Come on, we still have a train to catch..." Okita said as he walked away from Hijikata and headed to the train. The strap of his duffle bag keeps on sliding down, bringing his already-loose sleeves to slid of revealing his shoulder for Hijikata to see.

When it happened a few more times and Hijikata couldn't take it anymore, he made a bee line towards Okita and snatched his bag from the younger boy. "Let me... Seriously, how did you become the Captain of Shinsengumi if you don't know how to carry a duffle bag properly?" he exclaimed leaving the confused Okita behind.

Hijikata, who was now carrying two duffel bags on either of his much broader shoulders, were already few steps away from Okita when the latter recovered from his confusion and finally followed the older male. "Well, sorry, I'm hungry plus I haven't got enough sleep... I don't have energy yet."

'But you have the energy to tease me?!' Hijikata thought inwardly as he just let out an annoyed 'tch' in respond to Okita's explanation. They finally reached one of the entrance door of the train. "Just hurry up so that we can get breakfast on the train and you get your energy back." he said in an annoyed voice without even looking back at his companion and get on the train.

"Okay~" Okita smirked triumphantly behind his 'tsundere' Vice Commander and get on the train as well. 'This "torture" gains more reaction from Hijikata-san than my previous hostility towards him...'

* * *

While the pair was finding their cabin, something caught Okita's amber figures walking ahed of them: one with curly hair as tall as Hijikata and one with peach hair that was in a braid as tall as him.

"Here's our cabin." Hijikata announced as he opened the sliding door of the decent-sized cubicle numbered 108 and went inside. He put down their duffel bags as he examined the place. There were a 2-seater leather sofa on each side of the wall, a luggage counter above the large window overseeing the outside. "Well, not bad..." Then he looked back at Okita when he noticed that the boy fell silent. He found him mid-entry with his right palm extended on the sliding door while his head was tilted on the right as if something caught his attention. "Oi Sougo, what are you looking at?"

There was a few moment of silence before Okita looked back at him. "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone we knew..." he answered as he shrugged. 'Was that Boss and China? But China seems taller than the last time I saw her..' That last time was just yesterday. 'Her hair's in a braid not in her usual twin bun. Her shoulder's a bit broader as well. What kind of food did she just ate this time to suddenly changed like that?'

**A/N**

**Makicchi: So, anyone who already have idea who the side couple is? It's not HET is the clue I can give. Those who could guess it right will... well, Idk... Ican't give prizes since I'm broke right now. Maybe I'll just include you in my prayers? -laughs- Anw, just for the fun of it, guess it, OKAY? :P**

**Was this chapter boring? Just fine? Enjoy the teasing? Come on, tell me thru reviews! Don't be shy~ I won't bite... unless if it's unconstructive flame... I'll bite you to death... -evil laugh-**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Secret-Fujoshi-san: **When I was reading your review and get to the part about Hijikita being the ultimate uke of Gintama, I was like, "WTF? Oh no you didn't just said that?!" -laughs- I was in a rage but it's still your opinion so I won't bash you for that. -laughs- I'm actually admire you cause even though you're a OkiHiji shipper, you have the guts to try and read my story. If it was me, I won't even spare a glance at any OkiHiji fics. -I'm evil, I know- I can never view Okita a Seme at all since just like what you've said, he's a dominating bottom who will really enjoy taking it up the ass if that will make his Seme go 'gaga' over him and became more obsessed over him. Persistent, dominaring, naughty, sexy uke~ -so love-

**Heitan: **I hope I could make you more into this couple. :)

**Kaneyi: **Yeah! Ikr! That's why I decided to add one on the list. Here's an update, so where's my stylish review? XD

**Nekorawr/Cormano: **Here's an update. Thanks for the review. :)

MINNA~ HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Makicchi: Nya~ minna~ First of all, I'm very very sorry if it took me a while to post this chapter. Some worst things happened including writer's block and (the worstest among worst) I lost my drafts for some of the scenes, not once but twice~ Both with important scenes~ It pissed me off so I was like 'FINE! YOU WANT GONE? FINE! SCREW YOU!' but I realized the thing I hate the most that authors do, leave their readers hanging... So yeah, Sorry minna~ I just thought that if I were able to write those drafts once, then I'll be able to do it again! YAY! And I did... I guess. XD**

**Secondly, sorry for not announcing beforehand about the sudden hike up on the rating of this story... Err, but who doesn't want 'M' rated BL stories, anyway? I guess, none...? ...right? -chuckles darkly-**

**Lastly! I do not have any idea how the operation on the train industry works nor how long it usually takes for an Edo-Kyoto train ride nor how it looks like inside a lokomotive. -smile- Those are purely made-up by moi~ kufufufu~ Just want to clear those things up before anyone dare to ask...**

**Moving on... I present you the 2nd chapter of Onsen Escapade!**

**Warnings: still Unbeta-ed, some languages, some suggestive talk**

CHAPTER 2: HIJIKATA, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU'LL DROOL IF YOU ARE TRAVELING WITH SOMEONE AS SEXY AS OKITA (PART 2)

It was, more or less, an hour or so ago after the train left Edo Station. The view outside slowly turn so un-Edo-like. From futuristic environment to a natural one; clear azure sky, mountains, rice fields, flower fields, all the natural things that cannot be found in Edo and it's concrete jungle characteristic.

Okita, much to Hijikata's irritation, decided to sat next to him on one of the leather cushions. The young Captain's gaze were transfixed on the moving view outside while morning sunlight shone through him, illuminating Okita's already deliciou-_**ehem**_-pale white skin. He is not irritated about the fact that Okita was seating so close to him. Oh no, sir, no. It is the fact that the uneasiness he has been feeling since this day begun increases after realizing that there are some changes in the way he looks at the younger male. Just like now, as much as he tries he couldn't look away on the image of a (dare he say it) celestial Sougo just inches away from him. The cushion was much narrower than the backseat of Hasegawa's taxi which leaves them much closer and made Hijikata breath on Okita's scent. Also the fact that he can't deny that he likes the fresh, zesty new scent of the younger male heightens his chagrin. If not for the tough remorse he had, he would probably be sniffing on Okita like a dog a while ago. The Shinsengumi Captain smell so damn good... So intoxicating and... and... and... it could be his own drug!

Hijikata paused while his already scowling face scrunch up even more as he re-think what he had just thought. 'What the fuck?! Did I just sound like that dehydrated-looking blood-sucker from that particular modern-day romantic teenage vampire movie?' He snapped, his fist tightening on his lap as he tried to keep his outburst inside his mind. 'DID SOUGO'S SCENT JUST MADE ME SOUND LIKE THAT DEHYDRATED-LOOKING BLOOD-SUCKER FROM THAT PARTICULAR MODERN-DAY ROMANTIC TEENAGE VAMPIRE MOVIE?!'(1) He could just assume that he's most likely nearing his impending doom.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his far-from-relax nerves. This trip supposed to bring him relaxation and he intended to get only just that. These unnecessary stress-inducing thoughts is not needed. Maybe if he just let his eyes closed and imagine things unrelated to Okita like starfish or hoola-hoops or just _**anything **_random, they'll arrive at their destination with his hands kept to himself and won't be tempted to reach out to touch any part of Sougo.

But the other male won't make it easy for him, would he? Just as Hijikata was about to finally relax his on-the-verge-of-turning-into-M-rated mind by imagining a tour by himself on a factory of Mayonnaise-flavored cigarettes, Okita's sudden cursing made him opened his eyes in an alert manner. His hands didn't just subconsciously made a move on Sougo, did they? "W-what happ-"

Hijikata gaped as his gaze landed on the image of Okita's back as the younger male's hands were in the middle of unwrapping his thick muffler from around his neck. 'NO!' The Vice Commander pleaded. He pray to all the Gods and Goddesses he know not to let Sougo exposed what was hidden under that thick piece of cloth because he might not be able to hold on his resolve any longer and do the unthinkable to the younger male. _Right there, inside that narrow passenger cabin. _

"Hijikata-san, something bit me. Can you please take a look at my nape?"

But of course, no God would listen to him since he hasn't been good for the past two decades of his life. In fact, God probably is on Okita's side to give him the punishment for all the bad deeds he had done. Not being able to breath because all the blood rush down to one's lower regions would be one hell of a punishment, not to mention, humiliating.

There Sougo was, no more muffler obscuring the view of such an erotic, sexy neck, collarbone and shoulder as flawless as a new born baby's skin. He had seen Sougo's upper body a few times before but his eyes didn't linger more than 5 seconds which is why it surprises him now how wonderful the younger male's upper torso was. Said anatomy of Sougo were slender but not much to look like a woman's, actually the boy-ish-ness is there, yet he still find Sougo's way much sexier than all the woman's he had had slept with in the past. He had seen other boys with almost the same physique as Sougo and, more often than not, in special-type brothels which, instead of woman, offer male courtesans to male patrons. People in Kabuki-cho(2) considers those type of brothels the "trend" in the red-light district as of the moment, actually. Hijikata should know that fact because, once or twice or thrice, he had visited such type of brothels in the past, being accompanied by one particular courtesan with light-brown hair and dark-brown eyes who, as much as he denies, looks a bit like Okita. Memories of the nights he spent with that courtesan invaded his now-M-rated mind; the courtesan's erotic expression, erotic body, erotic moaning while Hijikata thrust into him... 'Crap! I don't need those flashbacks right now!' Because the memories turned out to be a little edited since it was Sougo under him not the very-skilled courtesan which is bad because he was still in the predicament of not having been able to breath just by gazing at Sougo's just-a-few-inches-away erotic shoulders.

"Hijikata-san?"

"..."

"Hijikata-san? Just now, what are those slimy droplets that landed on my nape, huh?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're drooling just by looking at my shoulders, this time for real?" Okita inquired with smugness coating his every words.

The smug inquiry of Okita woke Hijikata out of his reverie and with a startled yelp, wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes widen after he felt wetness there and immediately looked at the back of his hands which to his confusion, now had a smudge of reddish liquid. When did saliva became color red? He was just staring at the back of his hands, wondering with a furrowed brows and he didn't notice Sougo turn his body around to face him.

"Your nose is bleeding, Hijikata-san..." Okita informed with the hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Huh?" Hijikata dumbfoundedly brought two fingers to his nose and he froze. He got a nosebleed just by seeing Sougo's... 'FUCK!' he mentally shouted as he felt his face heated up. This is so humiliating! What was he to get a nosebleed just like that? A teen-ager who saw porn for the first time?! Or Sougo's sexiness was just into it's highest level?, was what a part of his mind suggested.

"Here..." Okita handed a pack of wet tissues to his Vice Commander who currently looks like having a mental breakdown. "Heh, that's what you get for consuming so much mayonnaise."

"S-shut up!" Hijikata turned his back to Okita as he wiped his nose with the wet tissues. "Eating so much chocolates gives people nosebleed, not mayonnaise, stupid." He grumble under his breath. He stood from his seat and opened the door of their cabin. "Come on, I thought you're hungry? Let's have breakfast!" He said before walking out of their cabin without looking back at Okita. He need to get away from here and maybe get some fresh air.

"Okay."

* * *

"Remind me again why am I on this train with you, Ahoge-kun(3)?" Gintoki boredly asked the redheaded Yato sitting across from him inside their passenger cabin.

"I would really like for you to call me by my name, Gintoki-kun." Kamui said sweetly, his trademark poker smile gracing his feature. "Oh, you join me because I dragged you."

"Ah, right." A scratch on his permy hair as if he feel stupid for forgetting about that fact or it's too much of a hassle remembering it at all. "Just this morning, I was lazing off my couch when you suddenly stormed inside my house and used your Yato strength to dragged me out towards that taxi then at this train, so here I am with you, with no idea where we're going." He lazily reposition himself on the couch so that he could horizontally lie on it, with his arms on the back of his head being his makeshift pillow. "Or why a wanted amanto like you was in Edo. Or what the hell is this all about."

"I want to know more about you." was Kamui's only reply.

Gintoki side-glanced the other male. "What? You tellin' me when you're interested in someone you dragged them to come with you out of their own free will to who-knows-where?" He asked, too lazy to actually sound sarcastic.

The younger male's smile widen a bit more. "You're the first person I actually got interested in a different sense than defeating or fighting. Well the fighting part is still there, but there's something more. It seems that I'm still my usual blood-lusting self but the lust I feel for you is much more different." Kamui frankly explained as his closed-lids slowly fluttered open, revealing hazy blue orbs. His smile turns to a sexy smirk when the Samurai's brow furrowed with confusion. "And, I didn't dragged you here out of your own free will. We both know that with or without my Yato strength that you could resist me, Shiroyasha-kun."

It fell silent inside the passenger cabin for a few moments where the only sound are their calm breathing and the noisy railways under them until Gintoki sat up. His expression going back to the usual as if he hadn't just heard one hell of a fuck-up sorta confession from the other male. "So..." he begun in a way like negotiating with his client in his Yoroyuza Gin-chan business. "What do you want me to do about this 'lust' you have for me, Kamui-kun?"

Kamui stood up, his half-lidded hazy blue eyes never breaking the eye contact they had with the older male's dead-fish red eyes.

Gintoki himself couldn't tear his gaze away from those playful and obviously seducing depths and he just act nonchalant as the Yato took two steps forward. He felt Kamui settled his right knee beside his own left thigh followed by the left knee on his right thigh and Gintoki feel the warmth eminating from the other as he lowered himself at his lap. A slender yet strong arm made its way around his neck while another slender arm on the back of his head, long thin fingers playing at his permy hair. He could also feel the younger male's hot breath on his jaw at how close their faces is at the moment but Gintoki still managed to stay looking at Kamui's eyes.

Kamui nuzzled Gintoki's nose with his own before moving his pale lips towards the older male's ear. "Be my boyfriend and..." he whispered the rest of the sentence huskily and so seductively. He felt the goosebump from the other's skin and he smirk triumphantly. He then rested his chin atop the other's broad shoulder as his fingers continue to play with Gintoki's hair and let the other, who fell silent, to think for an answer.

A full minute had passed before Gintoki decided to ask, "You're not planning to top, right?" He felt more than he heard the amused chuckle that eminated from the Yato through his chest that was pressed against his as of the moment.

"Would you want me to top you?" Kamui asked, his voice full of amusement.

"In the few times I slept with guys, I only topped." Gintoki revealed and actually felt excited to know the reaction the Yato will have after he had confirmed that he indeed had slept with guys before. Then he felt the other chuckled again.

"I'm fine with whatever you like, Gintoki-kun. You can..." the Yato whispered _so many _suggestive things they can actually do and the smirk he had widens even more when, in the middle of listing those things, he felt something stirring under him. "You like that, huh?"

"Who wouldn't?" Gintoki rasped out honestly, red tinting his cheeks. He didn't expect this teenager to know so many R-18 things. Fuck if he wasn't affected by those words whispered by such an erotic voice that could rival some voice actors doing uke roles. But he can't carried away by the pace Kamui set, right? He have to resist, maybe for now, and give this situation so much of his thought first. Like facing the consequences or rather, how troublesome for him to face _those_ consequences. Suddenly, an angry and ready to kill Kagura and Umebozu flash in his mind and he gulped. Unleashing all the energy he had repressed for being such a lazy bum, he grabbed Kamui's waist, pushed him out of his lap and sat him onto the cushion next to him. He was panting as he held the younger by the shoulder. He took a few deep breaths until his breating became even again-'That was close!'-then looked at Kamui who now had a questioning and surprise expression on his face.

"Gintoki-kun?" Kamaui asked, totally confused. In the flow of the earlier event, weren't htey supposed to be making out now? He swore just a while ago that they were finally going to the good part so why did Gintoki pushed him away?

"Listen Kamui-kun..." Gintoki started, suddenly sounding desperate. "...as tempting your proposal might sound, I think I have to decline because Kagura and your baldy of a father Umebozu would kill me if I lay my hands on you. Despite being hostile towards you, they still care for you. They were still, after all, your family. It's too troublesome to have only one Yato after your life, what more if there's two? I don't think I could handle that!"

"..."

"..."

Again, the silence. But this time, longer.

Suddenly, Kamui's face turned back to his poker expression; his cheerful smile and his eye-lids closed. "Okay, I will stop for now. But I will not give up."

"What?"

"I will not give up. Since we're staying at an Onsen for 3-days, I promise you, I will seduce you. And you'll be seduced." Kamui exclaimed excitedly as if he just said that he want a sleepover while Gintoki just dumbfoundedly stare at him. "Now, how about breakfast?"

* * *

_"To our dear passengers, we would like to tell you that we have reached Kyoto station. Current time: 9:15 am. Please be advised to checked all your luggages and personal belongings before getting off the train. On behalf of Nihon Express, thank you very much for availing our service. Have a good day!"_

Hijikata was silent so was Okita as they exited their passenger cabin. They blend in with the other passengers and fall in line peacefully in exiting the train.

"Hey, aren't you the bafuku dogs? What are you doing here?" a lazy and surprisingly familiar voice called out from behind them.

Both turn their heads to face the speaker, Hijikata with an irritated expression while Okita looks nonchalant. Hijikata's irritation doubled when he saw the troublesome Yorozuya boss (who was picking his nose with his pinky) standing a few steps away from them with a shorter redhaired male with a fake cheerful smile wearing a Chinese outfit (who surprisingly looks familiar). "Tch, why are you here?"

"Aren't you supposed to answer first before throwing your own question?" Gintoki annoyingly asked back.

"It's none of your business." Hijikata answered with a growl.

"Heh... Don't tell me you ran away from the Shinsengumi with Souichiro-kun because Gorilla didn't approved your love for each other?" The Yorozuya teasingly asked as he put his right arm around Okita's shoulder.

Hijikata's brow twitched in the added irritation caused by the Yorozuya's accusation as well as how Gintoki casually puts his arm around Sougo's shoulder. Kamui's closed lids opened revealing raging eyes (though his smile remains) when Okita didn't made a move of pushing away Gintoki. But they stay quiet.

"Danna, my name's Sougo. Not Souichiro." Okita corrected, deadpanned. Oblivious of the piercing sharp hazy blue eyes that promised bloody death for him.

Gintoki leaned his nose on Okita's hair and inhaled his scent. "You smell nice, Sorachi-kun. Maybe that's one of the reasons that no-good samurai decided to kept you away from everyone, huh? What do you like about him anyway?"

Hijikata's cheeks flushed but it was hidden by the dark aura that is surrounding him now. Kamui too has his own dark aura surrounding him and his smile turns to grin, revealing sharp teeths. Both holding hard on their last remorse not to cause chaos in Kyoto so early after their arrival here.

People around them are watching them with curious stares.

"Danna, I told you my name's Sougo. Not Sorachi."

"Were you forced to ran away with him? Poor you." Gintoki asked as if not hearing anything and his face lowered until his nose ended up nuzzling Okita's neck and his free arm wrapped around the Shinsengumi Captain's waist. His gaze met Hijikata's angry gaze and he smirked. "How about you leave him now and come with me instead? Just the two of us and we'll leave the world behind."

Hijikata and Kamui finally snapped, their dark auras combining making the watchers afraid and ran for their lives.

"Oi, you old fart! Keep your dirty hands off of Sougo!" Hijikata growled as he grabbed Sougo by the arm and pulled him towards his chest at the same time Kamui pushed Sougo away from Gintoki.

"Gintoki's mine!" Kamui said evilly as he wrapped an arm around Gintoki's waist glaring heatedly at Okita. "Dare touch him again or I will kill you slowly and painfully." He smirked at Okita.

"O-oi Kamui! Calm down! I was just joking, no need to get heated up like tha-"

"Hmmm? Kill me, huh?" Okita smirked back at Kamui, neverminding the fact that his back was firmly pressed against Hijikata's hard chest. "Well, that is if you can." He moved away from Hijikata, only to hold the Demonic Vice Commander's hand with his own and pull him towards the exit. "Come on, Hijikata-san. We'll be late for our check-in time."

Hijikata silently let himself be led by the younger male. His heart throbbing so fast after having Sougo pressed up against him like that. 'Shit! Cigarette! Cigarette! And I need to get laid. And quick.' The Vice Commander wonders if there are brothels here like that particular brothel in Kabuki-cho he got fond of.

"Kamui-kun, we should get going too, you think?" Gintoki suggested when Kamui watched Okita until the two figures dissapeared from their sight.

Kamui looked up at him, back to his usual self. "Yeah and I want to hold hands too." He grabbed Gintoki's hand and pulled him towards the opposite way the other pair had gone too. "Let's go."

"Y-yeah. Lead the way."

* * *

-tbc-

(1) I don't have anything against Twilight. It's just Hijikata's POV of it. -lol- Sorry Twilight fans.

(2) Kabuki-cho is the Red-light District in Edo.

(3) I don't know how Gintoki calls Kamui so I just settled for this one. Actually, ahoge is a lock of hair that sticks out from the head (I got this from an GinKamui doujinshi) and since Kamui have an ahoge, yeah, I think it fits sice Gintoki is the type of person who calls other people names that distiguished them from the rest, right? -lol-

**Makicchi: Hooray for uke-fights (catfights, I mean)! Hooray for aggresive ukes! Hooray for hard-to-get-but-really-getting-hard(pun intended) Semes! Hooray to me for finally posting this chapter! -smiles- Keep the reviews coming, okay? I love them! Although it might take me a looooong time again to update, I hope you'll stay with me~ -hearts-**

**Are your guesses about the side-pairing correct? hahaha**

**See you all next chapter! :)**

**And I really need Beta, so please please please, apply now! -duh-**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Secret Fujoshi-san: **Since we have a very different opinion about the Hijikata-uke issue, I think it's better to keep our opinions to ourselves before we find each other as enemies.-chuckles-

The huge number of OkiKagu fics were actually one of the reasons why I decided to post this plotless fic. I have nothing against Kagura-chan, in fact I like her, but it pissed me off when so many people shipped her and Sougo! I just don't see the spark... . I haven't even shipped a Het pairing since I become a Fujoshi~ And for Heaven's sake, a girl can never satisfy a sadist like Sougo(Says me, atleast)! Even Sougo's attention in canon verse is almost entirely on Hijikata-san alone, despite it all about maiming poor Demonic Vice Commander. Kekekeke

You are right about Kamui! Congratulations! Or was my hint too obvious? . But I don't want to bring your hopes up so lemme tell you that he'll never be Seme here... (Takasugi, btw, for me is Uke... :D) Kamui will be another uke similar to Okita! Persistent, naughty, dominating, sexy~ Sadist vs Sadist for a Neko-fight that will bring blood spurting on their semes' noses as well to us, fangirls and fanboys~ ^ii^

**Kaneyi: **You think so? I'm glad you liked it! I'm not even confident on posting it since I thought the previous chapter was boring... Haha, now, I'm flattered to make someone speechless because of my stories. Thanks for the review. :)

**Asaba the Sweet: **First of all, thank you for the review as well as for agreeing with me about HijiOki! :))

Secodly, about the SemeUke roles, I think everyone have different standards about putting who on who's position. There are some who says that it's not about the height, not about the body build, etc. As for me, the height is one of the aspects I consider because Idk, I just think it's better to have a taller Seme but it still depends on the chemistry or what my fujoshi-instinct is telling me! -grins- It's not bad to shipped manly pairings, y'know? I shipped manly pairings too but maybe what you're talking about is the level of manly-ness, I guess. My limitation of manly pairings is the Bara genre (If you don't know that, then google it but be prepared of what you're going to see). HijiGin/GinHiji is not one of those "manly" pairings I shipped, though. -chuckles- I just can't see them in that sense but I imagine them fighting over the nonchalant Okita quite a few times! I shipped GinOki too but not much since there aren't much of canon materials for them! But as a reward for promising to be a faithful reader, I shall put some GinOki flirting in this story once in a while. Kufufufufu~ that would be sooooooo fun!

Thirdly, as for the HxH pairings, I didn't shipped either Killua/Gon nor Gon/Killua but my instinct tells me that Killua would be a good uke. Kurapica, by the way, for me is uke as well. I shipped Hisoka/Kurapica. :)

**Cormano: **Yes! Yes! Let's go HijiOki shippers! I did try to update as much as possible but just like what I've told you above, things happened. :( But I'm here now, so yeah! :) I hope I didn't dissapoint you! Thanks! :)

**shion56: **I believed you know now that it's not Abuto, it's Gin instead. Hurray! :) I also appreciate it that you appreaciate my work.(does that made sense? xD) I should be the one Thank-ing you, you know. :)

**Monjana: **Yes! Gintoki and Kamui! Sure, you do! :) Thanks for the review!

**derherher: **Yay! I hope after reading this latest chapter, you could still say that it's good. *hypnotizing you* You gonna like HijiOki! You gonna like HijiOki! You gonna like HijiOki! I also wonder when the 'good' part will come. LOL Thank you for the review!

**FastMello: **I hope you'll like it until the very end. Thank you for the review! :)


End file.
